Eternity
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Another sleepless night, another perfect piece of their forever. Post BD. Bella’s POV.


**Eternity**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Twilight comes out in theatres this week! I am so bloody excited I can barely contain myself! SO here is a new story from me…if you love Twilight as much as I do, please read and review this story!**

**Summary: ****Another sleepless night, another perfect piece of their forever. Post BD. Bella's POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence"_

_- Vincent Van Gogh_

_--_

I held onto my little girl as Edward and I walked into our cottage. Renesmee slept in my arms serenely. It still amazed me how much she looked like Edward. It comforted me greatly to know that she was going to grow up being as beautiful and immaculate looking as my husband is. I gently and gingerly placed Renesmee in her crib and she did not move a muscle or even open her eyes; she remained asleep and continued to dream. She was so beautiful and obviously Edward knew that too, for he had extended his long arm into Renesmee's crib and he let his long thin fingers gently stroke her warm and soft cheek. He then gently ran a hand through her curly hair that resembled Charlie's greatly. With a proud fatherly smile, Edward then bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I did the very same thing and then Edward and I interlocked our hands together and we left her to dream in her nursery.

Edward and I walked into our room and we both sighed to ourselves. Our days were now blended into one because we both don't sleep anymore and we never feel any exhaustion anymore. According to Edward, since I turned into a vampire I had more grace and became less klutzy, which will probably keep Edward from having a panic attack about me now. I now have strength which does come in handy during arm wrestles with Emmet when he makes innuendos about mine and Edward's sex life, though I did almost break Edward's back when I hugged him with too much strength. But I have gotten better since then. I glanced over at a nearby mirror and I still found myself getting shocked by my new appearance. Since my transformation, I had become very beautiful. I hated to sound so vain and egotistic, but it was true. I look at Renesmee's few memories of me as a human and I look terrible. I placed a hand on my even whiter pale skin, and I then ran a hand through my seemingly darker hair, and then let my fingers touch my now fuller lips. I couldn't get over how different I looked.

"You look beautiful." Edward's voice came from behind me. I turned around and I smiled at him as I allowed him to wrap me up in his arms.

"So do you." I mumbled into him as I embraced him close to me. I felt him smile as he placed a kiss on the top of my head and look into my eyes that almost resembled his.

"Another sleepless night…what shall we do now?" He asked with that crooked smile that I had become so fond of. It was that moment that I realized what we normally did on our predictable sleepless nights. It still amazed me that our cottage was still standing. As much as I loved Edward, I wanted to just talk and experience different pieces of our forever together.

"Do you want to just talk tonight?" I asked, hoping that Edward wouldn't think that anything was wrong and that I needed to have a private and personal talk with him. Edward's face was still composed into a blissful expression as he nodded his head. Obviously he knew that I just wanted to talk for the sake of talking to him.

"Of course." His musical voice rang throughout the room as he led me to the bed we never slept in. Edward wrapped an arm around me held me close to his marble chest and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me, needing to feel him against me in some way. We were in a silence for a few moments, trying to think of something that we could talk about until Renesmee woke up. I heard Edward stifle out a laugh and look down at me.

"Nessie is quite a wonder." Edward stated in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of voice. I smiled when I thought of my precious daughter. It was still amazing to me that Edward and I created such a beautiful creature. It was almost surreal to me.

"She really is. She's the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." I said, my thoughts completely focused on her. Edward smiled down at me and nodded his head in agreement.

"She's more beautiful than Rosalie." He stated bluntly, truly shocking me. I had always thought Rosalie was the most beautiful person in the world and that no one could ever outshine her beauty.

"That's going to drop her ego down ten percent." I tried to joke, but I somehow sounded bitter. Rosalie and I had a…interesting relationship, if you could call it that. When I and Edward first began to spend time together, she was incredibly bitter towards me. I later learned that she was jealous that I was human and even though she had immortality, eternal beauty and Emmett, she would give it all up to have children and be a human. My choice to become a vampire truly offended her. But I do have to give her credit for helping me through my complex pregnancy and acted as a guardian to Renesmee when I going through my transformation into a vampire. I still don't know how she feels about me or if she has a little bit more of a liking towards me, but I know that she doesn't hate me as much as she did when we first met.

"She's starting to love you, you know. You're really growing on Rosalie." Edward commented, noticing the bitterness I had in my voice when I spoke of Rosalie.

"I know but…I guess I'll never be as close to her as I am with Emmett or Alice." I stated blandly. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and he pressed a kiss up against my temple.

"We all love you, Bella. Just as much as we love Nessie." Edward noted and he couldn't hide his smile as he mentioned his almost identical daughter. I smiled back when I thought of her.

"She means more to them than anything. It really killed me to know that the Volturi thought that she was a threat and they wanted to kill her." I almost cringed at the memory. Irina, a vampire from another coven, saw Renesmee and believed that she was an immortal child and she informed the Volturi, as immortal children are not allowed to live. They were Intent on killing Renesmee and destroying the Cullen's which led to the Volturi travelling to Forks to destroy them all. However, we were able to gather witnesses to prove that Renesmee was not an immortal child. We got another half-breed named Nahuel to explain what he is and how half-breeds are not a threat. When they saw that Renesmee was not a threat, the Volturi left, leaving us to live in peace. As relieved as I was to know that my daughter would be left unharmed, it still frightened me to know that she may not have been so lucky to have such an amazing family that loved her that much.

"I was so afraid for her. Do you remember the fear I had when James was tracking you? That's the fear I had for Renesmee's life. I was afraid that I wouldn't have the strength to protect her like I almost couldn't protect you that night with James. Just knowing that I could've lost her forever like I almost lost you was killing me." Edward told me, the anger he felt both times rising up in him. I held his hand in my own and I kissed it gently, causing him to look down at me.

"Edward, I know how you feel. But the past is in the past now. Nessie is fine, I'm fine, you're fine and everyone else is fine. They're never going to bother us again. We have a whole support system there to back us up." I said, hoping to keep Edward from worrying like he always did. For the longest time, he just stared at me and then he brushed his lips against my forehead and pulled me in closer to his body. I smiled to myself when I smelt his sweet scent.

"I know we do, but I'm just protective of my daughter as I am with my wife. It was like the first moment I met you. When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you or see anything happen to you. I've never been so scared of losing something in my life, then again…nothing in my life has meant as much to me as you and Renesmee do." Edward told me, dazzling me yet again. I closed my eyes for a moment and I thought about everything that Edward and I had been through together and how much stronger we became together. I lifted my head and I kissed his jaw line, catching him off guard and he just looked at me with curious and wondrous eyes.

"I thought you just wanted to talk tonight." Edward stated with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes and I curled up into his body once more. Thinking about all that we went through really made me want to talk to Edward about how I felt about him more.

"Edward…do you think that…maybe we were destined to end up like this…together?" I asked him with a serious tone of voice. Edward stared at me and he smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss on the hollow of my neck.

"Well love, the way I look at it is that meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. I never imagined that I would ever fall in love with you or anyone for that matter. Its unexplainable how sometimes things just have to happen to see how you actually feel about someone. It's not a choice or a request, it is a demand. Falling in love with you that one fateful day was a demand that I gladly took. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if we never met it would have been simpler...yes easier...maybe but then I realized that it also would be incomplete." Edward concluded with a crooked smile that dazzled me more than ever before. Why does everyone look at him and not see how wonderful he is?

"My life wouldn't be worth living for if it weren't for you. You gave me everything I could ever ask for. You gave me love, happiness, self-confidence when I lacked it and a daughter that I have been waiting my whole life to have. You really are who I was supposed to spend eternity with Edward. Not Jacob. Not Mike Newton. And not even Tyler Crowley. Only you Edward. Spending an eternity with you is what I dreamed about since I was born. In fact, eternity may not be enough for you and me." I vowed to Edward, feeling the passion and love of my words radiating through my chest. Edward smiled wider than I had expected him to do and he lifted up a hand and he gently caressed my cheek with his hand. Somehow, my heart that couldn't pump blood was thudding louder than ever before. He smiled lovingly as he lifted himself up and I felt his mouth come down onto mine and I felt his kiss melt every thought I had away. I held him close to my body as his hand held my cheek in place and his free arm held me close to his body. I wanted him more than anything. Kissing him was like all my best memories rolled into one. He was like a song I couldn't live without. I needed and craved him. I felt him release his lips from mine and we both smiled at each other, knowing that no words could ever express how we really feel about each other. I was the first to speak as I let my fingertips touch his perfect cheekbones.

"I love you Edward. I love you so much." I told him, feeling incomplete if I didn't tell him. He smiled in return and he stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too. And that's all I'll ever need…forever." He said above a whisper, leaning in and kissing me with just as much passion. And there we were on another sleepless night, holding onto a perfect little piece of our forever, that we knew would never be enough for us.

**--**

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_- Aerosmith 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Read and Review please! And vote on my poll which story you would like me to write next! =)**_


End file.
